Mea culpa, divina náusea
by Boscheim
Summary: Las indomables naciones que experimentan con el pollo a la brasa enfriándose en la cocina. Ecuador/Perú


Disclaimer: Ecuador tiene los derechos reservados por Nefis y Perú por Kuraudia. Ambos pertenecen a la comunidad de LatinHetalia.

No es cosa mía si ellos pasan a mayores.

* * *

22 de Julio: **Dedos grasientos, la pierna del pollo no te la puedes saborear bien con tenedor.**

Ecuador esta rellenando el geniograma de la antepenúltima página del periódico. Garibaldi ya está contenido en una línea que esta entre «crema de leche» que es la _NATA_ y cabe en los 4 cuadritos, «sombra de diamantes» que es _NUBE_ pero ahora está estancado en «Complicar un situación» solo hay cuatro cuadrados, _MIGUEL _son cinco letras. Pero _PERÚ_ si son cuatro, aunque se enredaría con esa palabra que cruza. Quedaría sinsentido, así que desecha la idea que sea el nombre del país. Quién por cierto, ya debería llegar con el tan ansiado almuerzo, con el que amenazó al salir hace dos horas, frunce el ceño. Bebe un trago al vaso de chilcano que Perú le dejó bien preparado y vuelve a concentrarse en seguir completando las palabras que faltan.

Es domingo.

Tiempo más tarde, Perú estaciona la Jeep modelo antiguo, del año de la pera, en la humiiiiiiiiiilde cochera de la casa.  
Baja corriendo con las bolsas en la mano, sube las escaleras a trompicones y después de abrir hasta el Cantol con el que deja encerrado a la disque «micronación» por motivos de seguridad ciudadana, (y no porque lo esté celando) es que Lima está terrible. Se dirige con las bolsas a la cocina a dejarlas.

—Oh brother, ya llegué.-grita y nadie contesta adentro, hace una mueca de extrañeza aunque luego se le ocurre que como es Domingo debe estar resolviendo sudokus, acertijos, sopas de letras o esos ejercicios por el estilo que hacen los seniles para combatir a que el Alzheimer no los ataque. Cosas que obviamente no le van a pasar a él, porque él está en perfecta salud, eso dijo el Hampa-Camayoc, tss.

En el cuarto, Ecuador definitivamente se cansó hace como media hora de esperarle y perdió la batalla contra el sueño. O eso dicen los restos de saliva en su almohada.  
Perú sale de la cocina, sin terminar de sacar esos utensilios de limpieza, que ha comprado del supermercado, de las bolsas. Con intenciones de molestar o sorprender a Ecuador ya que todo está demasiado callado. Camina hacia allá, cerrando la puerta del baño que está abierta, de paso.

—Mi am…-empuja suavecito la puerta, y ve al ecuatoriano con los ojos cerrados ahí echado, tan pacífico. Sonríe. Entra, camina hasta la cama, sentándose en la orilla, para acariciarle el cabello, que lo tiene vertido en toda la cara. Ecuador siente la caricia por su frente, (porque no es como que haya tenido un sueño pesado de desvelo, ya se había despertado desde que oyó el fuerte sonido del golpeteo del llavero contra la puerta) y la sigue con los ojos cerrados cuando baja por su mejilla, va volteando la cara, cuando dos dedos le masajean en círculos la boca, abre los labios para chupar las yemas, apenas. Perú no se los mete tanto.

—Asu, pensaba que te habías quedado jato.-comenta Perú, en una risa floja, pero con los vellos del brazo erizados por la saliva hirviendo del otro en la yema de sus dedos.

—¿Por qué te has demorado tanto? Quiero comer.-abre los ojos, dándole un beso a los dedos, para sentarse mejor en la cama.—Me haz dejado como casi todo el día, pana, me despierto y usted no está. Es domingo

El peruano suspira.

—Ya sé que es domingo, justo por eso. Ya está la comida, esperando afuera, pollito de Pardos.-abre los ojos grande y sonríe, como los padres cuando le entregan la cajita feliz, con muñequitos de los Avengers dentro, a sus hijos.—Vamos a poner la mesa.-agrega contento, arrastrándose hasta quedar más cerca al cuerpo de Ecuador. Agarra su mano con los dedos mojados y fríos.—¿Estas molesto? Es que, tú siempre te aburres de esperar en cualquier restaurante luego te pones a criticar la burocracia y no sé qué tantitos, yo me molesto, terminamos en bronca... Y quiero estar contigo relajadaso pues.

Ecuador gruñe, porque le ha cambiado el ánimo recordar que esta en esta capital.

—Tu maldito país de la flojera, y así me dices que eres mejor que yo.-mirada rencorosa.—Que asco de ciudad, la verdad, no me gusta nadita, todo un desorden para ir o para volver. Es como un apestoso callejón sin salida.—aceptando entrelazar los dedos de Perú con los suyos. Alguien está más venenoso que de costumbre.

El aludido se aleja lo suficiente, mirándole a los ojos, sin querer contestar a esa barbaridad por primera vez en la historia de la evolución, descubre las largas piernas ecuatorianas de las sábanas. Subiéndole el buzo de pijama desde los tobillos hasta la rodilla de para besarle ahí. Ecuador suelta un ''ah'' por el cambio brusco de temperatura en su piel. Pero no dice más, ni falta que lo hiciera.

—Oye, ¿no que ya está la comida? Tengo hambre

Perú no le contesta, muy concentrado en acariciarle con la boca abierta y los dedos frotan en el muslo opuesto, sin denotar impaciencia, deslizando por querer llegar a la entrepierna.  
Ecuador no hace absolutamente nada, es más, esta con una facepalm que nadie iguala, atento a todos los movimientos de Perú, quién no habla. Y no sabré la razón siendo hijo de un chamuyero como España.

—Lima la horrible.-tantea por una explicación

Sigue mutis, sonriendo entre los huesos de la rodilla flexionada de Ecuador, subiendo con su lengua.

—Lima la más contaminada. Lima la caótica. Lima no es nada, los reyes se fueron y ella se quedó con el humo del tabaco de todos esos españoletes, a los que le lustrabas las botas.  
Nada. Hasta que la lengua de Perú choca con la tela del buzo de Ecuador y está en cuatro. Entre sus piernas abiertas, seguro las abrió antes de que dijera _españoletes_, mirándole con la diversión encarcelada en ese charco de color dorado que son sus pupilas. Y su sonrisa. Traga saliva y lo agarra de la barbilla con ODIO. Porque ha notado que tener el estómago vacío, que te toquen sin siquiera preguntar y cuando tú quieras hacerlo es como… Mucho

—Que chucha te has creído.

De pronto, la mirada tan turbia.

—Causaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-Hasta que por fin habla, Perú no entiende porque ese movimiento y trata de hacer aspavientos con las manos porque le duele la fuerza con la que Ecuador, ahora, sostiene su mandíbula.

—Cállate, el ombligo del mundo, mejor comida, mejor trago, mejores paisajes, Premio Nobel…-levanta a Perú de la mandíbula con él, mirándose a los ojos, tan excitado que la sangre le hierve.—Que CHUCHAS te has creído, verga. QUÉ.-lo tira con absoluta fuerza en el colchón estampándolo, y puede, claro que sí. Que la cama es una tamaño King, espacio tienen de sobra. Miguel está en shock, vuelvo a repetirlo por si no ha quedado claro.

—Me creo lo que soy, cojudo, ¿Qué te pasa?-contraataca, con los ojos apretados, con el peso de Ecuador apretándole la ingle, la cadera, la entrepierna y todos los átomos del cuerpo. Esta tenso. Buscando todas las posibles respuestas al _que chucha te has creído_ en la carpeta: **Parte de Tumbes con otro nombre**.  
Ecuador le tapa los ojos con una mano, acercándose a su boca, respirándole ahí, cualquier futura acusación en su contra se la va a absorber la lengua desde cada rincón de su boca, Perú va a soltar un quejido por la terrible sorpresa que sigue le causando todo y lo bien que el cuerpo le contesta a este modo. Y de todos los modos que se le pasen por la cabeza a Ecuador, es un país, que difícil sería predecirle y… que aburrido. Precisamente es la razón por la caen una, otra, otra, otra, otra vez en esa maraña de aventuras frágiles.

Se besan, lo calla, fornican con los labios, lo bebe, lo ODIA.

—...ador.-logra decir en un jadeo.

—Cuatro letras, que no me sé, que me hacen dejar en ridículo.-se refiere al geniograma de la mañana que dejó inconcluso en la mesita del cuarto de estar, pero QUÉ vaga idea va a tener el peruano. Aun así, sigue tapándole los ojos con fuerza, la atmósfera es pesada. Desde luego que la sienten muy bien.

Bien, Perú decide que no le va a contestar.

Ecuador vuelve a la artillería, a atacar más que puertos y ciudades. A atacar a la madre de todos sus vicios. A treparse encima de Perú. Con la piel hirviéndoles, bajo las camisetas, bajo los pantalones, bajo los calzoncillos, va regando los REALES besos en el cuello lentamente disfrutando ver como Perú reacciona a media que son dados, haciendo ruiditos con la lengua y la saliva, el tarado. Como siempre que solo le toca, según Ecuador.

_¿Qué tratado nos van a obligar a firmar para marginarme a no drenarte toda la sangre que te corre, en momentos como el de ahorita, pana?_

—M-M-Me estas poniendo fierro.-confiesa, siendo víctima del roce, de la inminente frotación. Ecuador tratando monopolizarlo, como un pulpo, como si no lo hubiera hecho ya. Lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo la piel del cuello, temple, barbilla, sin perder de levantar el culo unos cuantos centímetros para sentarse de nuevo en TODA la entrepierna de Perú, con fuerza y que le jadee más a él. Y que Perú se muerda los labios porque ha sentido el exacto estallido de adrenalina en todos los músculos con ese golpe.

—¡Chuta!-exclama, nadie se imagina como es que puede sorprenderse en ESTE momento (aunque sea falsamente), como le alcanzan las fuerzas.—La República Democrática del Perú contestó y con tremenda frase.-sonríe de lado, apenas.—Tu fuerte nunca ha sido la poesía, ¿no? Teniendo a uno de los mejores más.-resbala arriba y abajo acentuando en la entrepierna de Perú cada palabra, mientras el otro sigue en esta tortura.-abajo.  
Hasta Dinamarca debe haber escuchado como traga saliva. Cuando es consciente que tiene manos, las dirige a las costillas de Ecuador, apretándolas, quietas. Como queriendo evitar que se vuele a la estratosfera si no lo agarra.

—Ignorante de m-mierda. Tu envidia es mi progreso, yo se que tienes una colección especial de mis poemas en tu biblioteca.-una buena defensa para quién tiene el cerebro burbujeante como sal de Andrews en agua, Ecuador no vacila pero quita la mano de los ojos de Perú para arrancarle el polo de «chino a la reelección» con letras anaranjadas, casi desteñidas por el uso y el tiempo. Se saca la suya en paralelo y haciéndolas una pelota para las lanza a sabe-Dios-en-que-parte-del-aposento.

Perú levanta el tronco, con mirada nublada, para besarle el temple a Ecuador con la suficiente entrega como para dejar en evidencia todo el amor con el que su corazón está haciendo carreras de fórmula dentro de su pecho, las cuales son casi proporcionalmente equivalentes a tres veces el tamaño de Bélgica. Si sacamos cuentas.

Lo levanta a medida que sus besos bajan, haciendo cosquillas con el cabello en un pezón

—Eres tan insignificante vos.-contradiciendo TODA la lógica, aquí estrenamos la respuesta anestesiada de Ecuador, enterrando unos cuantos dedos en el huracán de petroleo que es su cabello, con los ojos cerrados y el alma descorchada.

El cuerpo de su amante le reclama y Perú le dedica una prosa física con sus manos, empujando suavemente a Ecuador para que caiga de espaldas. Besarle la boca caliente, menguante, frondoso.

Sudor en gotas les cubre la piel, pero no hay ninguna fuerza que los detenga. Ni todas las Naciones Unidas, ni Estados Unidos montado una llama, NADA. Ecuador se siente como en una tarde sentado entre tierra y hierba, viendo el sol correr a esconderse entre los cerros, relajado, pasivo, seguro, firme.

Perú termina de bajarle el buzo a su «flaco». Terriblemente desnudo en todos los sentidos posibles. Obscenamente desnudo, amazónicamente desnudo, toda el alma desnuda. Desnudo de raíz, como una enciclopedia abierta. Es como si Ecuador sintiera que Perú podría hacer un poema de cada una de sus caídas, de sus vergüenzas un vals, de sus temores un nuevo plato típico. Tan rígido abajo que lo pone ansioso.

Mira a Ecuador que está, a su juicio, con toda la cara de fascinación líquida y sabe dónde encajar las piezas, la transparente mirada ocre no deja de taladrarle la piel, ni cuando está entre sus piernas. Pasea la yema de sus dedos por toda esa carne de sus muslos, besa bajo su vientre suave luego desliza su lengua, arde.

—La línea ecuatorial esta rica, ah.-Ecuador suspira y se muerde los labios porque la manzana Adán de Perú le roza toda la polla, sus venas van a explosionar. Perú sonríe, desde ahí sus ojos tienen esa sombra a cuando era un renacuajo, travesura.— Tropical como me gusta.

—De ley, gallina

—Porque te pone los huevos de oro.-la punta de su lengua resbala como alguien lo haría en un tobogán, hasta su erección. Más llamativa que de costumbre.

Ecuador va a empezar las embestidas apenas Perú tenga su polla en la boca, jadeando desesperado. El corazón le dispara hasta un satélite fuera de la tierra. Se maldice de nuevo porque esta victoria no es diplomática, le ha ganado en SU terreno.

¿No?

Porque quien va a embadurnarse de lubricante los dedos es él y no Perú, quien se va a contornear por más contacto es Perú, quien se va a masturbar porque no se apresura es Perú, quien le va a susurrar _quiero que te liberes viscoso solo con mi carne, pana_, es él. Quien va a cerrarle las piernas a Perú para entrar MÁS apretado es él. Quien se va sentir como kerosene en fuego cuando penetre a Perú, cuando llegué a lo más profundo y salvaje, es él. Es... Sí, es él. Quien azotará con lentos movimientos circulares a la nación que le hace un suplicio el 80% del tiempo que están en público, es él.

Ecuador le muerde el hombro hasta hacer sangrar a Perú, porque lo GOZA del Perú mismo, de su cuerpo. Su sabor. No de la gente que defendió el estado heroicamente. No de sus paisanos. Esa gente no caldea de todos los sinónimos de vergüenza, cólera, odio, envidia como lo hace él por Perú. Nadie sufre como Perú por dar esa faceta orgullosa, de quien lo tiene todo manejado, bajo control, quien no se desmenuza a terrorismo, a muertes de sus niños en masa por causas políticas, por no ser el Perú que progresa más que sus vecinos. Gime doloroso, Ecuador lo sigue golpeando los glúteos con su pelvis.

Hasta correrse gritando su nombre, casi masticándolo.

Perú sigue aguantando y le brotan lágrimas, de espanto. Lo ama. De las imperiosas ganas de experimentar se disparó ese sentimiento de cariño, de posesión. Ecuador regala besos en su nuca. Lo toca, roza... Hasta encontrar el problema y masturbar. Ambos sudorosos con los ojos cerrados, termina declarándose en quechua y salpicando.

**Espeso, espeso como salsa Golf eres**

La luz naranja del comedor a Ecuador le da sueño. Perú hincha los mofletes cuando ve las papas fritas... AGUADAS. De quien será la culpa.

—HUEVÓN ESTA ES CULPA. HAMBRE, DICE. HUBIERAS ESPECIFICADO QUE HAMBRE PE Y GUARDABA LAS PAPAS EN OTRO LAO.

Rueda los ojos ante ese grito.

—No pue', loco. Si yo solo estaba haciendo el crucigrama, el que te demoraste fuiste tú.-haciéndose el desentendido.

Perú ya no le oye porque ha ido a calentar todo el pollo en el horno grande, que guarda en un cuarto ESPECIAL, unido a la cocina, ahí hornea el pan, los tortones, el turrón, chifón, los alfajorcitos y... Todo.

Queda mejor de lo que lo trajo, saca dos platos, los calienta en el microondas vacíos (para que al servir el pollo con papas ahí, no se enfríe) y los saca al minuto para ponerlos en la mesita de la cocina. Sirve todo, saca la Inca Kola de la refri, llena dos vasos de ella y sale al comedor solo con los platos. Que no tiene manos para llevar todo pues, no sean malos, no es pulpo.

Ecuador se queda medio dormido con las piernas cruzadas frente a la mesa. Perú lo mira y sonríe.

—Bombón norteño, se un poco más generoso conmigo y ayuda a traer lo demás.-bromea, el castaño abre los ojos alarmados porque lo ha tomado de sorpresa.

—Soy tu invitado.-le saca el dedo medio y Perú, no toma atención al gesto y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Ecuador agarra su barbilla para meterle la lengua hasta el esófago como dirian en el barrio, brusco, Perú se sobresalta aunque entreabriendo los labios hasta que su pasión de desata fugaz entre unos cuantos besos, que se colocan en la categoría de ardientes. Ecuador se aleja porque el estomago le exprime las tripas. Perú suelta un 'wuaah' medio idiotizado.

Con la nariz sonrojada por el baño, ambos, de labios húmedos y palpitantes, se relajan.

—Ya, feliz dia del pollo, de lejitos no más que sino almorzamos de madrugada.

—Siiiiiiiiifffffffffffffffffffffff loco.-Ecuador parece un niño a veces, con la manera de soltar sus expresiones, o un mongolito como diría Perú

—Que lío contigo.-se ríe, y se va a sentar a su costado, en la silla. Pero aplaude, dando el veridico final a la mesa... Olvida de algo.-Chucha, las gaseosas.

Sale corriendo a la cocina, Ecuador sonríe apoyando su mejilla en la mano para comer. _El complicado ere' tu_. Y tiene LA revelación.

_Liar. Y en inglés mentiroso. Palabra de cuatro letras, la que usaba España para decir que la ha cagado. Complicas una situación cuando la lías. Comercio de mierda._

—Te haz olvidado el ketchup, cholito.-dice cuando Perú esta YA sentado, queda mirando al castaño.—Ya, ta bien, voy yo.


End file.
